O lobo e a flor de lótus
by Lucy Black
Summary: Após a perda dos amigos Remo resolve se isolar, mas uma carta pode mudar sua vida.


O lobo e a flor de lótus.

Sinopse: Após a perda dos amigos Remo resolve se isolar, mas uma carta pode mudar sua vida.

N/A: Essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics. Digo que é uma das primeiras porque estou escrevendo outras duas ao mesmo tempo (mania que eu peguei da Angel), e que logo serão publicadas.

Essa é minha primeira fic de romance e espero que gostem. Dedico essa fic a Angel, Bruna, Zulmira, Rodrigo, Akasha e a todos que gostem de Harry Potter (principalmente dos marotos).

Aceito qualquer comentário (bom ou mal).

Cap. 1 – A noticia.

Já passara três dias desde a ultima lua cheia, e só agora que conseguia se levantar sem correr o risco de desmaiar ou cair, ainda estava fraco, mas já estava bem melhor do que nos últimos dois dias.

Remo se levantou, apoiando-se na parede, com medo de cair. Firmou-se e constatou que conseguia andar sem apoio. Entrou no pequeno banheiro.

A imagem refletida no espelho, era de um rapaz de 23 anos, mais que aparentava ter uns três ou quatro anos a mais, seus cabelos estavam embaraçados, tinha a barba por fazer e pequenos cortes, já cicatrizados por todo o rosto, também tinha olheiras profundas. Seus braços e peito estavam cheios de cortes, alguns com aparência de serem recentes.

Olhou para o boxe e de novo para o espelho.

- "É melhor, eu cuidar desses cortes primeiro". Pegou uma caixa que estava ao lado da pia e a abriu.

-Ainda bem que, ainda, tenho alguns frascos – Falou para si mesmo, sua voz saiu baixa e rouca – tenho que me lembrar de comprar um novo estoque. Pegou um frasco com um liquido roxo dentro e um pano, molhou-o no liquido e passou pelos braços, conteve uma careta quando o pano passou pelas feridas abertas, depois pelo peito e rosto, teve certa dificuldade para passar nas costas, mas conseguiu. Parou por alguns minutos, esperando que a ardência parasse.

Depois pegou um segundo frasco, esse continha um liquido cor de âmbar, molhou outro pano e repetiu o processo, só que dessa vez não ardia, a ardência fora substituída por um formigamento que chegava até a ser agradável. Aos poucos os cortes foram se fechando e as cicatrizes sumindo, alguns corte mais profundos ou mais feios não fecharam. Ele resmungou algo e começou a procurar algo, se levantou e voltou para o quarto, achou o que procurava encima da cômoda, ao lado do abajur, pegou a varinha e apontou para os cortes, murmurou algo e instantaneamente os cortes se fecharam. Deu um longo suspiro e olhou para a janela, a floresta lá fora estava coberta por uma rala neblina, passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou para o banheiro.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre. – Disse sem levantar o rosto.

-Professor, o Senhor me chamou?

-Ah sim Minerva, preciso que você me faça um favor, avise a todos da ordem que eu quero uma reunião daqui a cinco dias.

-Daqui a cinco dias? Por que não mais cedo?

-Bem que eu gostaria Minerva, mas preciso dar um tempo para que certos membros possam concluir o que estão fazendo, e eu também tenho certos assuntos a resolver, como o enterro, e a prisão de Sirius.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. – Disse McGonagall com voz fraca.

-Eu sei, eu sei, nem eu.

-Mas professor, por que está providenciando o enterro? Não acha que seria melhor alguém mais... "intimo"?

-Minerva você sabe que os pais do Tiago foram mortos, há seis anos e que os de Lílian também, e eu não acredito que a sua irmã se preocupará com isso.

-Nisso eu concordo, acho até que foi um milagre eles terem aceitado o pobre Harry, mas... e os amigos?

-Lílian só tinha duas amigas Clairy, que está numa missão as minhas ordens, e Dana... você sabe o que aconteceu – Mcgonagal fez que sim e seu olhos encheram se de lagrimas novamente – já Tiago tinha três amigos – Dumbledore calou-se por alguns minutos, parecia que o assunto também era difícil para ele – desses três, só sobrou um.

Esse ultimo acredito que nem mesmo saiba o que aconteceu. McGonagall fez cara de descrente.

-Você esta brincando Alvo. O mundo mágico só fala nisso.

-Sim minha cara, mas lembre-se que há dois dias foi lua cheia, e acho que você se lembra de como ele ficava depois disso – McGonagall confirmou novamente.

-O coitado não conseguia nem se levantar.

-Por isso que estou providenciando tudo, e também tentando acha-lo, afinal acho que ele gostaria de ir ao enterro dos amigos.

Após tomar um longo banho, e fazer a barba, Remo saiu do quarto, quase instantaneamente voltou, fora do quarto estava congelando, vestiu um casaco e voltou à sala.

-Incêndio. – Disse apontando para a lareira, enquanto rumava para a cozinha. A cabana onde estava era muito simples e pequena lhe lembrava a casa de Hagrid, riu ao se lembrar do amigo e seus "deliciosos" pratos.

- "Com a fome que estou até os bolinhos de Hagrid parecem apetitosos".

Colocou a um bule no pequeno fogão e foi procurar algo para comer no armário, voltou com uma caixa de bolachas.

-É parece que é só isso, chá e bolachas. "Melhor do que nada".

Pegou o bule e as bolachas e foi se sentar perto do fogo. Quando sentou percebeu uma carta em frente à porta.

- "Mas de quem será?" – Pensou quando se levantou para vê-la – Só o "Mudungo sabe que estou aqui." Todas as suas duvidas sumiram ao ver o selo de Hogwarts na carta. Pegou a e leu rapidamente, era de Dumbledore, e pedia para voltar o mais rápido possível. Remo sentiu um estranho pressentimento, algo tinha acontecido, e esse mesmo pressentimento dizia que não era nada de bom.

-Dumbledore onde está indo? – Perguntou McGonagall segurando uma pilha de livros.

-Procurar Mundungo para saber onde Remo está.

-Ele não voltou?

-Não e nem respondeu.

-Acha que algo aconteceu?

-Espero que não. – e saiu apressado.

Remo resolveu voltar no mesmo dia não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas achava que era algo importante. Partiu depois de tomar o chá. Recolheu tudo, e resolveu dar uma ultima olhada na floresta, saiu e respirou profundamente o ar estava frio, se enroscou no casaco, ficou alguns minutos apreciando a paisagem, por onde olhasse, só se via arvores, só se ouvia os murmúrios comuns de qualquer floresta e sua respiração baixa. Voltou para dentro da cabana, pegou suas coisas e partiu.

- "Droga! Ele esta no norte. E nem o Mundungo sabe exatamente onde ele est".

Dumbledore entrou em sua sala, já ia se sentar quando um barulho a suas costas o fez virar.

-Ah, alô Fawkes. Ora, parece que temos visitas.

Ao lado da fênix estava uma coruja jovem castanha.

-Parece que você tem uma carta para mim. A coruja voou até Dumbledore largou a carta em suas mãos e posou em seu ombro.

Dumblendore olhou curioso da carta para a coruja e da coruja para a carta, rasgou o lacre, e pôs se a ler.

Ao terminar Dumbledore respirou aliviado.

Remo se apoiou na parede, a viagem não fora muito agradável, teve que vir via Flu, pois ainda estava fraco demais para aparatar. Assim que melhorou, mandou uma carta avisando Dumblendore que voltará. Não sabia se devia ir até o ministério ou esperar, decidiu por esperar a resposta do Professor. Resolveu arrumar algumas coisas, e depois foi preparar um lanche rápido.

Já estava se dirigindo para o quarto, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Virou-se ainda segurando o corrimão.

-Arquimedes!! – Exclamou surpreso, ao ver a coruja vindo da sala – Ele não me mandou uma carta? – perguntou ao ver que a coruja não trazia nada. Essa por sua vez começou a puxá-lo com o bico. Remo resolveu segui-la.

-Professor!!! – Exclamou Lupin ao ver Dumbledore parado no meio da sala.

-Olá Remo.

-Professor, eu não esperava o Senhor – falou Remo embaraçado – acho que só temos chá e biscoitos.

-Não quero dar trabalho Remo.

-Que isso, não é trabalho nenhum. E saiu antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer algo. Arquimedes o seguiu na esperança de conseguir um biscoito.

-Mas o que ouve Professor? Por que me chamou? – Disse Lupin quando voltou da cozinha e convidava o professor se sentar na poltrona, enquanto sentava em outra de frente para ele.

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça, parecia pensar na melhor maneira de dizer algo, Remo não gostou nem um pouquinho, ele juntou as pontas dos dedos, e deu um longo suspiro.

-Remo – começou – acho que você sabia que Voldemort estava atrás de Lilia e Tiago – Remo confirmou, definitivamente ele não estava gostando daquilo – ha alguns dias, eles fizeram o feitiço Fidelius, e o fiel era o Sirius.

Remo não se surpreendeu, ninguém havia lhe contado, mas não era preciso, já sabia que os Potter iriam fazer o feitiço Fidelius, e nada mas natural do que Tiago usar Sirius como fiel. Mesmo assim se surpreendeu por Dumbledore ter lhe contado isso.

-O Sr não devia estar me contando isso, e o que quis dizer com "era"? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sirius? – Dumbledore levantou uma das mãos pedindo paciência.

-Sim e não – novamente levantou a mão quando Remo fez sinal de que ia falar. – Há três dias Voldemort invadiu a casa dos Potters em Godric Hollow – Remo engoliu em seco, agora nem que quisesse conseguiria falar. – infelizmente Remo, ele assassinou Tiago e Lílian. – Dumbledore tinha uma cara triste. Remo por sua vez estava branco, seus olhos estavam muito abertos. Ele não podia acreditar Tiago e Lílian mortos? Não, não era possível tinha algum engano, afinal eles fizeram o feitiço a menos que...

-Mas o Sirius... – conseguiu dizer. Mas é claro Voldemort o assassinara também. Meu Deus! Seus melhores amigos mortos, e Pedro como ele estaria?

-Remo. – Chamou Dumbledore. Esse ergueu a cabeça e encarou se ex-professor – Remo, Sirius os traiu, ele era o espião.

Agora sim Dumbledore estava brincando, só podia ser, imagine! Sirius, traidor? Impossível, era mais fácil voldemort virar hippie.

-Não é possível – gaguejou – deve haver algum engano...

-Bem que eu queria Remo, mas é impossível, o próprio Tiago disse que preferia o Sirius como o fiel.

- "Isso não significa nada". – Pensou ainda chocado.

-Alem do mais – falou Dumbledore, parecendo ler seus pensamentos – Sirius foi preso ontem – Dumbledore pareceu hesitar – ele matou 13 pessoas, incluindo Pedro.

Agora foi o choque definitivo, Remo na estava preparado para ouvir aquilo, e nunca estaria. Remo ficou duro como pedra e branco feito neve, "Sirius preso? Matou 12 pessoas? E o pior, matou Pedro?"

-Tem certeza? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

-Ele foi preso em flagrante.

Remo sentiu como se tivesse sido acertado por um feitiço, o chão sumiu, os cantos dos olhos escurecerão, parecia que ia desmaiar, com a diferença que sabia que não ia desmaiar. Seus amigos mortos, e o outro, o causador disso tudo, preso.

- "Mas afinal em que dimensão eu estou? Isso só pode ser um pesadelo."

De repente Remo se levantou, assustando Dumbledore, e saiu da sala. Dumbledore resolveu segui-lo.

-Remo... sei o quanto isso é difícil... – tentava dizer Dumbledore.

Remo chegou à cozinha e desligou o fogo, e pegou o à chaleira.

-Quer chá? – perguntou segurando a chaleira.

-Que? Ah... não, obrigada. – Falou Alvo se entender.

-Acho que vou querer. – Remo dizia isso com o olhar distante e perdido, se virou e depositou o bule na pia, abaixando a cabeça e segurando a borda da pia com força.

-Remo você esta bem? – perguntou receoso.

-Sim. – disse debilmente, ainda de costas.

-Acho melhor eu ir. – Dumbledore sabia que o melhor agora era deixá-lo só. –Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me chame.

-Alvo?

-Sim?

-Eles já foram enterrados.

-Sim Remo. Tiago, Pedro e Lílian.

-Mas... e o Harry?

-Está vivo.

-Como?! – Remo se virou espantado, para encará-lo.

-Ele sobreviveu, derrotou Voldemort.

Outro novo choque.

-Como isso é possível? – Disse com voz fraca.

-Isso Remo, é o grande mistério. Remo voltou a baixar os olhos e se virou.

-Deixei alguns jornais para você. – Disse Dumblendore, Remo apenas deu um leve aceno ainda de costas. Dumbledore se aproximou e pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Remo, este não se mexeu.

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Sim professor. Não se preocupe. – Dumbledore apertou novamente o ombro de Remo, e partiu.

Remo ouviu quando Dumbledore aparatou, agora estava sozinho, Só quando não ouvia mais som algum Remo deixou as lágrimas correrem, ou melhor, elas vieram, por que, mais que quisesse não conseguiria segura-las. Sentia-se vazio e só, as palavras: assassinados, traidor, preso, sobreviveu, morte, não saiam da sua cabeça. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou a sua volta como se quisesse prender sua atenção em algo para não enlouquecer, pegou a chaleira e a tacou na parede, que se espatifou em vários pedaços e espirrou água quente pelo chão e parede. Suas pernas começaram a fraquejar, ele se apoiou na pia, começou a escorregar lentamente, se sentando no chão, começou a chorar agarrado as pernas.

-Alvo!! Onde estava? – McGonagall vinha andado apressada, carregando alguns livros, quando avistou o professor – Por que essa cara? Aconteceu algo. Dumblendore apenas confirmou. – O que ouve? – Após um breve suspiro Dumblendore contou toda a "conversa" que tivera com Remo.

-Coitado, não é de admirar que ele tenha ficado assim. Eles eram quase irmãos.

Remo andava com as mãos nos bolsos, em meio às lápides, o clima já estava esfriando. Há alguns dias tinha pedido a Dumbledore o local do sepultamento, mas só agora conseguiu tomar coragem para ir, afinal essa seria a prova definitiva de que seus amigos estavam mortos.

Achou a lapide que procurava.

Pedro Pettigrenw

Ordem de Merlin 1a Classe

Herói e eterno amigo.

Eterno amigo, essas palavras ecoaram em sua mente. Essas simples palavras o machucaram. Pedro realmente fora o mais fiel, fora atrás de Black se vingar, justamente o mais covarde dos quatro, o mais fraco, o mais lento. A morte de Pedro fora à única coisa que não o surpreendera quando lerá os jornais, nunca que ele venceria Black, nem mesmo ele achava que conseguiria vencer Black. E pensar que esse último fora seu amigo, não, não amigo, irmão, porque era assim que eles se consideravam, irmãos. E ele os havia traído, não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso, mesmo tendo lido os jornais repetidas vezes, quanto mais lia mais se convencia do contrario que aquele não era Sirius, não, aquele não era o Almofadinhas brincalhão e explosivo que ele conhecia, não aquela pessoa era totalmente estranha para ele, era O Black, o assassino, o traidor como viria a chamá-lo, uma outra pessoa totalmente diferente do seu amigo, para ele Sirius, o eterno Almofadinhas morrerá no mesmo dia de seus amigos, Voldemort o levará para longe dele também, agora só restava ele, Aluado, o ultimo maroto. O único que sobrevivera.

Eterno amigo leu novamente, sim Pedro fora um bom amigo, tentara resolver as coisas sozinho, e ele? Onde estava, quando seus amigos precisaram? Correndo pela floresta na forma de um monstro, nunca se perdoaria, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se...

Mas agora não adiantava mais, ele não podia voltar no tempo e modificar tudo. E o que mais o perturbava é que talvez ele pudesse ter salvado Pedro, se não ficasse tão imprestável após a lua cheia... E o pior é que ele nem sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Remo lançou um ultimo olhar a lapide e es afastou.

-Adeus Pedro. Descanse em paz, Rabicho. – Murmurou enquanto se afastava.

Ele continuou a andar, aos poucos os túmulos foram ficando mais afastados um dos outros. Parou novamente, dessa vez diante de dois túmulos. Na frente de um, estavam depositados lírios brancos no outras bocas de leão. Remo se ajoelhou e afastou as flores.

Lílian Potter Tiago Potter

Todos os pensamentos que tivera quando estava no tumulo de Pedro voltaram com duas vezes mais força. Mas dessa vez não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas. Começou a chorar diante do tumulo dos amigos, uma fina chuva começou a cair, já estava encharcado quando se levantou. Ainda parado fitando os dizeres das lapides, ele tomou uma decisão.


End file.
